¡WhatsApp Mestizo!
by Mr. J.M
Summary: Un nuevo de Hefesto sale a la venta, el nuevo celular envicia a los semidioses que lo compran enseguida.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer cap de esta serie, nos vemos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Leo esta en su Facebook y de repente aparece un mensaje de su padre.

Hijo: eh creado un nuevo celular y es indetectable a los monstruos esta en HermesExpress, ya que le debo un favor. Saludos tu padre.

Genial avisare gracias papá.

¡Que hay gente mágica, ya esta el nuevo celular de mi padre en HermesExpress cómprenlo ya!.

A Travis Y Connor Stoll les gusta esto.

Comentarios.

Percy Jackson: Gracias Leo voy de inmediato saludos.

Nina None: Mi padre es genial.

3 HORAS DESPUES

(Se ve a Leo jugando con el CELU-HEFESTO)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Serán cortos los primeros ya que sus reviews me indicaran si les gusta.**

**MR. MJ.**


	2. CHARLA DE WHATSAPP

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía de el otro fic pero no se qué paso. Así que les traigo otro para compensarlo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Percy no se separaba de su celular literalmente. Los habían atacado una manada de monstruos mientras el escribía y se sacaba una selfie "luchando contra minotauros y el guiñando el ojo, mientras que a su espalda venían 3 monstruos mas".

PERCY Y ANNABETH

(Annabeth)**- **¿Percy como has estado?

(Percy)- Genial mira esto.

(El semidios envía unas fotos desde su celular con las imágenes de su mascota, Pou)

(Annabeth)-¡Auuu que tierno!

(Percy)-Lo cuide toda la noche.

(Annabeth)-¿Cómo se llama?

(Percy)-Azul.

(Annabeth)-¿Encerio? ¬¬U, eres predecible.

(Percy)-No se me ocurrió otro x).

(Annabeth)-Me llama mi padre Percy nos vemos hoy a las 7 en el cine.

(Percy)-Ok, manda saludos.

Ambos cierran y se van a sus definidos lugares. Percy a vestirse y Annabeth ayuda a su padre.

Hijos De Hermes

(Connor)-Asalte la tienda, tendremos dulces para hoy y mañana.

(Travis)-Yeaah hermano buena esa.

(Crhis)-u.u no puedo ir estoy con mi novia.

(Eli)-Desde que te juntas con la hija de Ares, ya no eres divertido.

(Travis)-Es verdad antes eras divertido.

(Connor)-Corto me voy a dar un atracón vuelvo enseguida.

(Eli y Travis)-Esperanos.

Deidades

(Se ve a Hestia posteando una foto en la cual aparecen los dioses haciendo tonterías).

(Diosa de la sabiduría)-Por favor hare cualquier cosa pero no la subas.

(Aviva las llamas)-Uy lo siento.

(Hestia presiona y manda la foto a WhatsApps y Facebook).

(Diosa de la sabiduría)-Estare en mi biblioteca T.T.

(Apolo)-¿Qué me perdí?

Pero ya se habían ido todos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Les gusto? Subire mas dejen sus reviews.**


	3. CHARLA DE WHATSAPP 2

**Perdón por no haber actualizado. Estaba ocupado…haciendo cosas. Sin mas preámbulos vamos con el fic.**

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afrodita Cabaña

(Drew)-¿Tienen el nuevo perfume, chicas?

(Lucy)-¡Seeee! Gracias a los hijos de Hermes.

(Piper)-¡Basta de hablar, a trabajar si queremos las duchas calientes!

(Lucy y Drew)-Si jefa T.T.

(Piper)-¡No me digan así! ò.ó.

Campamento Mestizo

(Travis)-Estuvo genial la fiesta de anoche ¿no, Jason?

(Jason)-Ummm…Si.

(Leo)-Nunca lo vuelvo a elegir para que venga una fiesta.

(Connor)-Menos mal que estuvo Percy.

(Will)-Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiese estado.

(Lucy)-La fiesta no hubiera tenido éxito.

(Piper)-Oh vamos no lo hizo tan mal.

(Jason)-Gracias Pipes :,D.

(Todos)-¿!Queeeeeeeeeee!?, otra vez contó un chiste y la sala quedo callada.

(Travis)-Si no venía Percy nos íbamos todos.

(Connor)-Recuerdas que empezó a contar chistes, bailar y comer al mismo tiempo.

(Lucy)-Es tan hermoso…

(Annabeth)-Ù.Ú recuerden novia presente…

(Lucy)-Pero es verdad, esos músculos y el paquete de seis bien marcado y…

(Annabeth)-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

(Lucy)-Pasa gran tiempo en la playa vamos nos escondemos y listo.

(Annabeth)-Ah, me asegurare de que TÚ no vayas más.

(Lucy)-Chau T.T

(Piper)-Ya tranquila amiga, Percy es muy fiel y lo sabes jamás andaría con otra tú lo sabes.

(Annabeth)-Tienes razón.

Deidades

(Apolo)-Padre fuiste a ver En el Tornado.

(Zeus)-Si y es una total mierda.

(Atenea)-Estoy de acuerdo además no hay lógica en como aparecen los tornados.

(Dioniso)-Hermanita, te recuerdo que tu inventaste la lógica.

(Hermes)-Y estás de acuerdo con que es una mierda así que…

(Apolo)-Te estás insultando, JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA.

(Atenea)-Hombres ¬¬U

(Hera)-¡Zeus te lo eh dicho billones de veces con esta, no le hagas ojitos a la maestra de grandes medidas de Alemania.

(Zeus)-No sé qué e-stás diciendo amor.

(Poseidon)-Te atrapó hermano.

(Apolo)- Acá hay gato encerrado como p**** en el metro.

(Hermes)-¿Y eso?

(Apolo)-Un haiku muy corto :D.

(Zeus)-Debo ir a atender a mi hermoso esposa, chau.

(Poseidón)-Anfitrite quiere que "chapote" un rato con ella.

(Hermes)-Te envidio Tío P, yo tengo que ir hacer una entrega me despido.

(Apolo)-Yo… T.T a quien engaño me voy a inventar Haikus.

(Atenea)-Iré a mi biblioteca por si me necesitan.

(Dioniso)-Yo a supervisar a los mocosos…semidioses perdón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Llego la triste hora donde me voy, pasen por mis otros fic pero con todo el estudio tardare, un saludo para todos y dejen reviews si quieren que los sigan.**

**PD: Perdón por maltratar a Jasie U.U.**

**PD 2: Yo vi la peli pero no esta buena.**

**PD 3: No hay.**

**PD 4: Ok me callo *meme de Okey***


End file.
